


Just Like Old Times

by Jennifer_Collins



Series: Coming Home [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M, First Love, Friendship, Mild Sexual Content, Nostalgia, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, True Love, high school sweethearts, relationships, zeo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Collins/pseuds/Jennifer_Collins
Summary: It's been four years since Tanya has had any sort of real contact with her friends. Now the group is back together in Angel Grove for a wedding and she's finding out that her feelings for Adam are right where she left them.





	1. The Youth Center

**Author's Note:**

> It's about 14-15 years since I wrote a Power Ranger fanfiction, but with the 25th Anniversary of the franchise and everything, these two have been on my mind. I guess you never really do forget your first love.

Disclaimer: The characters and brand are not mine.

Tanya gazed out the window of her rental car at the familiar landscape as she crossed the town line into Angel Grove. She smiled wistfully at the things she recognized: houses, restaurants, city hall, the park…. 

She let her thoughts wander from long ago back to the present, trying to recall exactly what her friends had been up to recently. She remembered that Tommy had finished his doctorate and was now a professor at a university… which one, she wasn’t sure. Katherine had moved east and was training service dogs. Jason had enlisted in the army and was now coming back home. She would have to remember to ask him what his plans were. Rocky was still in Angel Grove as far as she knew, and Adam…. 

Her stomach fluttered for a moment as she pictured the angelic face with the long dark curls and the shy, boyish smile. Adam had had a harder time letting go of the old days. He’d been called back into battle to help TJ and Carlos’s team and his sense of honor and loyalty had kept him returning for more. He’d taken longer than the others to finish his undergrad degree and after that he’d decided to take some time and travel. Tanya had admired him for that, for getting out on his own, far away from what was familiar and comfortable. In a way, she supposed that’s what she’d done as well when she’d signed her record deal in Tennessee, but somehow she was never alone and had never really had time to think about it. 

She blinked in surprise as her arrival pulled her away from her thoughts. Her eyes widened in delight at the sight of her old high school and the corners of her mouth tugged into a smile. A million memories flooded her mind as she parked the car in a newly paved lot.

She tugged her bag over her shoulder as she walked around the school to the old Youth Center, marveling at the fact that the center was the only thing that had even remotely changed appearance in the years since she’d set foot in this area. 

A momentary wave of apprehension washed over her as she stopped in front of the door to the Youth Center and she tugged on the handle with a sigh. 

The brightly colored walls and the many tables and chairs that were organized neatly in front of a wide open space were surprisingly similar to what she remembered despite having been remodeled several times over. She glanced briefly at the Juice Bar, smiling widely at the kind faced woman who was busily serving drinks and her head snapped to her right when she heard her name. 

She turned to see a table of her old friends and laughed as a tall blonde woman ran up to her and embraced her fiercely. “Hi, Kat,” she said softly as she eagerly returned the embrace. 

Jason kissed her lightly on her cheek before grabbing her bags and placing them somewhere off to the side. He introduced her to Trini and Zack, who each hugged her warmly as if they’d known her forever. 

Tommy ruffled her hair playfully and patted her on the back affectionately.

“Tanya!” Rocky placed his hands on her waist and she squealed as he whisked her up into the air, swinging her excitedly before setting her down. 

“I missed you too,” she laughed as she joined them at the table, Rocky pulling out a chair and gesturing for her to sit. 

“It’s been too long,” Kat said, squeezing her hand as she took the seat next to her. 

Tanya nodded her agreement. “Where’s Adam?” She asked, hoping her voice sounded casual. 

Kat shot her a knowing look, one eyebrow raised, and her face flushed slightly under her friend’s gaze.

“Oh, he and Aisha went to help Bulk with some last minute best man stuff. You know how that goes. Nothing much has changed around here,” Rocky informed her with a grin. 

“Can you believe that out of all of us, Skull is the first one to settle down?” Kat said as she bit back a smile. 

The group laughed loudly. 

“It’s Eugene now,” a clear voice said in a mock warning tone and she whirled around to see his jovial face and bright eyes standing behind them, next to a tall woman with dark skin and long hair who he proudly introduced as “Stephanie.” 

They all got up from their seats to greet and congratulate the happy couple and Tanya’s heart skipped a beat when she noticed Bulk, Aisha, and… Adam coming up behind Skull and his soon to be wife. 

There were more hugs, kisses and reminisces as Tanya watched Adam grasp each of the boys’ hands tightly and embrace the girls briefly. 

Finally, he was in front of her, smiling that same boyish smile. “Hey, Tanya,” he murmured softly, pulling her against him and wrapping her up in his strong arms.

“Adam,” she breathed, hugging him back. 

It took her a moment to remember to sit back down at the table and she was slightly disappointed when he chose a seat on the other side, between Zack and Rocky. 

Her expression brightened when Tommy returned to the table a moment later with drinks for everybody and she didn’t know why she was a little surprised that he had remembered everyone’s favorites. 

The group of old friends talked and laughed long into the night and her heart felt so full as she was once again reminded of what it felt like to laugh until you cried. She spent time with Trini and Zack, trading stories from days long gone and even let Tommy and Jason drag her into the open space of the Youth Center. Once serving as the room for many a dance class or sparring session, it had now been turned into a dance floor and loud upbeat music was pumping through the speakers. 

“This has been so amazing,” she said genuinely, returning to the table where Kat was sitting with Aisha. Rocky and Adam were leaning against the wall nearby. 

“It sure has,” Kat said. “I missed you guys so much.” 

“Me too,” Tanya admitted with a contented smile. 

“So where are you staying?” Katherine asked. 

Tanya gestured with her hand. “Just a hotel on the outskirts of town. I wasn’t planning on staying for too long after the wedding.” 

Kat shook her head. “Nonsense. You should just cancel your reservation and stay at my parents’ with me and Aisha.” 

“Yeah!” Aisha enthusiastically agreed. “It’ll be so fun, like a sleepover!” 

Tanya rolled her eyes, although her wide smile betrayed how excited she was at the suggestion. “All right, I guess. If you’re sure your folks won’t mind.” 

“Of course not,” Katherine said, clasping her hands together. “Oh, please say yes.” 

“Okay,” Tanya said with a nod. 

Aisha clapped loudly and the boys walked over to the table, with Rocky tugging on Aisha’s shoulder and prompting her to go with him. 

Kat glanced up at Adam and Tanya and winked at her friend before politely excusing herself. 

“Just like old times,” Adam said, his hands in his pockets. 

“Yeah,” Tanya said. “I forgot how much I missed this place, these people,” she added, gazing out at the crowd. 

By now the energy in the air was winding down and the big group on the dance floor had become smaller, more intimate groups of friends standing around talking quietly and lazily. 

Tanya looked up at Adam. “Do you want to get out of here?” she said on a whim. 

Adam’s eyes met hers. “Um…. I don’t have a car here yet,” he replied. 

She shook her head. “I’ll just drive you home later on.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Alright,” he agreed. “Wanna go get some coffee?” 

She wrinkled her nose. “I’m not really a coffee person. We could still go for a drink though.” 

He shrugged. “I was never big into alcohol.” 

“Oh.” She looked down at her shoes. 

“There’s a frozen yogurt place down the road…” He offered. 

“Okay,” she said with a grateful smile. “Yeah. That sounds great.” 

He smiled, holding out his arm. “C’mon. It’s pretty close. We can walk.” 

She slipped her arm through his slowly, only glancing behind her briefly at their friends before taking off. 

Outside the air was getting cooler, with a slight breeze and she was surprised to see how dark it had gotten. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets, matching his steps to her own. 

They walked in silence for awhile until they got to the place that Adam had mentioned. 

“I’m so glad these places have gotten really popular,” she commented, smiling sweetly as he held the door open for her. 

They filled their cups and she made a move to pull out her wallet, but Adam swiftly handed the young girl behind the counter some bills. 

“Thank you,” she said softly. 

He waved it off, gesturing for her to sit. 

“So, you’re staying in Angel Grove for awhile?” She asked. 

“Yeah. I’m looking at apartments, but I kind of want to stay close while I’m here.” 

“What have you been up to?” 

“Different things. Tommy asked me to teach a P.E. credit at his college this semester, and I’m helping Rocky set up his dojo. We’re thinking of going into business together.” 

She smiled. “I can definitely see you guys being successful together. You always did make a great match.” 

He smiled back, pushing his hair behind his ear and for a moment she wished she could do it for him. 

She tried not to stare while taking in his appearance; the crisp black and green button down shirt opened at the collar, the slightly overgrown black locks (although admittedly much shorter than the last time she’d seen him in person), and the slightly sun-kissed skin.

“California’s been good to you,” she murmured softly. 

He blushed. “I haven’t really been back that long. Only a month or so.” 

“Oh,” she said. “Well, still…” 

He stabbed his spoon into his cup, picking out the cherry bits. 

“It’s kind of weird, being back,” she said after awhile. 

“I know what you mean,” Adam agreed. “It’s like I’ve been away for longer than I was here, but it still feels like we never left in some ways.” 

Tanya said softly, “I missed everyone.” 

Adam nodded. 

“I missed you,” she added quietly. 

He stared at her silently for a moment before reaching across the table and taking her hand in his. “I missed you too, Tanya.” 

“It’s been far too long,” she said. “Like, how many years since I visited you at UCLA?” 

He was quiet, chewing on the end of his plastic spoon. “I saw one of your shows,” he said quietly after a long period of silence. 

“What?! When?” She leaned forward, not sure if she’d heard him correctly. 

He shrugged his shoulders slightly. “Awhile ago.” 

“And you didn’t come backstage? Or text me? Or anything?” 

He shook his head. “It was just a spur of the moment thing. I happened to be in Nashville one night when you had a show. It wasn’t a big deal.” 

“It’s totally a big deal!” She exclaimed, pointing the round end of her spoon at him. “Next time you better say something!” 

She thought for a moment. “Besides,” she said, a little more quietly. “You’re basically the whole reason I’m even doing this in the first place.” 

He smiled. “You’re exaggerating.” 

“No. I’m not,” she insisted. “If it wasn’t for that video back in high school and you encouraging me to even get up on stage in the first place….” 

He ducked his head down, stuffing his napkin in his cup. “It’s getting kind of late,” he said. “We’d best get back.” 

Once they were out the door, he offered her his arm again and she hoped she wasn’t holding on too tightly. She directed him to her rental car in the parking lot of the Youth Center and they mostly drove in silence. 

All too soon, she was pulling up in front of his parents’ house and reaching across the seat to hug him goodbye. 

"Where’s your hotel?” He asked. “Not too far, I hope.” 

 

“I’m actually staying at Kat’s.” 

“Good.” He smiled, apparently very happy with that answer. 

“Beach tomorrow,” he said. “Rocky and I are barbecuing. Don’t be late.” 

“I won’t,” she promised, watching wistfully as he headed up the walkway.


	2. The Beach

Kat and Aisha were packing snacks to bring to the beach the next morning when Tanya got out of the shower. 

“There she is!” Katherine said with a bright smile. “I didn’t see you after the party last night. What time did you get in?” 

Tanya bent down to help them. “It was late. Hope I didn’t wake you guys.”

“Where were you?” 

“I.. uh… went to get frozen yogurt.” 

“With Adam,” Aisha added with a wink. 

Tanya gazed at her quizzically. 

“Rocky texted me,” she explained.

Tanya shook her head, not totally comprehending. “Rocky… wha--?” 

“Ah, how was it?” Kat asked, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously. 

She picked up a cooler, shoving some ice and soda cans in it. “It was nice. Just like old times,” she said. 

“Well, not just like old times,” Kat teased. 

“Alright, alright,” Tanya said. “You had your fun.” 

Kat held up her hands in surrender. 

“Serious question, guys,” Aisha piped in. 

Both girls turned to her. 

“Should we bring this, or not?” She asked, holding up an oversized beach ball. 

“We should definitely bring that,” the girls said together. 

An hour later and Tanya was pulling on a pair of cutoff shorts over her yellow bikini before hopping into the back of Kat’s jeep. She was lost in thought, absentmindedly studying Aisha’s yellow one piece and Katherine’s pink cutout ensemble and wondering whether or not it was odd that they all still dressed in their colors even though it’d been several years since they officially wore those colors, when Kat was turning off the ignition and pulling their bags out of the back. 

They eagerly walked across the sand to their friends and Tanya was genuinely happy to see that most of the people from the Youth Center the night before had attended the barbecue. She saw that Skull and Stephanie were sprawled across a towel , feeding each other fruit a few yards away. 

Many of her friends from the old days were tossing Frisbees by the edge of the water, while others were farther out, surfing some waves. 

Rocky and Adam were at the barbecue as promised and she smiled widely as she took in the smell of hamburgers and hot dogs mixed with the salty scent of the water and sand.   
Adam lowered his sunglasses as they approached, greeting them with a warm smile and it might have been her imagination, but she thought she saw his eyes glance down and then back up as he regarded her. Then Aisha nudged her and whispered “Ya still got it, girl,” in her ear and she knew it wasn’t her imagination. 

“Hello, Ladies,” Rocky said, handing them plates. 

“Can I help you with anything?” Tanya asked. 

Adam shook his head. “Nope. We’re done.” He placed a hot dog on her plate. “Two rows of mustard, one ketchup in the middle, right?” 

Tanya smiled. “Right,” she murmured. 

Just then, Tommy ran over and tossed the oversized beach ball into their group. It hit Katherine on the top of her head and she retaliated, wailing the ball at full speed back at him. 

Aisha suggested they start up a game of volleyball and Rocky ran to help her split up the teams. 

“Wanna go for a quick swim?” Adam asked. 

“Yeah,” she agreed, pulling off her shorts and hurrying to keep up with him as he headed towards where Trini and Jason were surfing. 

She yelped at the coldness of the water as they jumped right into the ocean, but it didn’t take long for her to get used to it. 

Adam ducked under the water for a couple of seconds and came right back up, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes. 

Tanya laughed. “Here, let me,” she said, reaching out and brushing her fingers lightly against his temple as she pushed his hair back. “You’re growing it out again,” she noticed. 

“Yeah, maybe,” he said, his eyes trained on hers. “Why, you don’t like it?” 

“No, no, “ she hurriedly replied. “It’s nice on you.” 

He blushed slightly, averting his eyes from her gaze. “Your hair got long,” he commented. 

She rolled her eyes. “It’s a pain sometimes.” 

“I like it,” he said softly.

After awhile she noticed Jason and Trini paddling over to them. “This is just like old times,” Jason told his friend. “The two of them off doing their own thing.” 

Tanya stuck her tongue out at him.

“That’s just like old times too,” Jason said with a laugh. 

Adam splashed him in retaliation and soon the four of them were all splashing and squealing until Rocky and Tommy were calling to them from the beach. 

Tanya and Trini put themselves in between the boys until they agreed to a truce and they all emerged from the water together. 

Once on the beach Adam wrapped Tanya up in a big towel before grabbing one for himself. 

By the time they joined the others on the picnic blanket Kat was toasting marshmallows on the grill to make s’mores. 

Tanya closed her eyes as she popped one in her mouth and savored it. 

“What’s better, these or the frozen yogurt?” Adam asked, bemused. 

“These,” she mumbled with her mouth full, holding one up to his face to prove it. 

He ate it out of her hand, his lips brushing lightly against her fingertips and she looked up at his face to see if that had been on purpose when Skull and his soon to be bride got up to leave for the night. 

After that everyone else slowly started to make their way towards the parking lot and Adam and Tanya rushed to help Katherine load everything back in her jeep. 

They saw Bulk as he was getting his keys out of his pocket and called him over. 

“See you guys at the wedding tomorrow,” He told them. He paused, then turned back around. “You know, it’s funny. After Tommy and Kimberly broke up I always figured it would be you two first.” 

Tanya smiled good naturedly and Adam placed a hand awkwardly at the back of his neck. 

“Oh, sorry, you mean you two aren’t….anymore?” He asked. “Sorry, it’s hard to keep track of who’s with who these days.” 

Tanya laughed. “We actually haven’t seen each other in awhile,” she answered honestly. 

“Any of us,” Adam added. 

Bulk seemed confused by the confession. 

“I guess we all just drifted apart,” Tanya said softly. “It happens.” 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Bulk said. “Although I can’t imagine why.” 

“Me neither,” Tanya said thoughtfully, giving him a brief hug goodbye. 

Adam turned his face to her after Bulk had gone. “You gonna get home okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m going back to Kat’s with her and Aisha. We’re doing this, I don’t know, slumber party kind of thing.” 

"Just like old times?” Adam asked. 

Tanya grinned. “That seems to be the theme of this whole week.” 

“Alright.” He bent down and kissed her cheek softly. “Guess I’ll see you at the wedding tomorrow then.” 

“Yeah,” she whispered, her voice suddenly hoarse. “Do you want me to pick you up?” 

“That’d be great,” he said. 

Katherine was honking the horn impatiently and she jumped in the back seat, looking out the window to see Adam getting into Rocky’s car. 

When they got back to Katherine’s parents’ house, the three girls spread blankets and sleeping bags on the floor of the living room. They talked and giggled well into the night and Tanya learned all about the tall, dark, and handsome guy in Southern California that Aisha was seeing. 

And Tanya was having such a great time with her girlfriends that when she recalled the conversation she’d had with Bulk earlier that evening she couldn’t remember why any of them had drifted apart either.


	3. The Wedding

“Are you going with us to the wedding?” Kat asked as they were getting dressed for the day’s festivities. 

Tanya smoothed out the skirt of her pale yellow knee high dress. “I actually told Adam I would pick him up,” she said. She mentally noted Kat’s white with pink flowers below the knee garb and Aisha’s black and yellow cocktail dress and smiled unconsciously. 

“You two seem to be getting back into the swing of things,” Aisha commented idly. 

Tanya shrugged. “I don’t know about that. More like getting reacquainted, just like the rest of us.” 

“Just be careful,” Katherine said with a frown. 

She raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

“Just… maybe that you might still have feelings for him,” Kat said cautiously. 

Tanya folded her arms across her chest. “Why would you say that?”

“Well… how many songs on your last album are about him?” her friend asked defiantly. 

Tanya blushed slightly. “So what? It’s not like he wasn’t a big part of my life.” 

Katherine shook her head. “Just be careful is all I’m saying.” 

“Yeah,” Aisha chimed in. “It’s all fine for now, but what happens when we all have to leave at the end of the week?” 

Tanya took a deep breath, her eyes suddenly wide. “I don’t know.” 

“Well, when were you planning on staying until?” Kat asked.

“I don’t know,” she said again.

“You said you weren’t planning on staying long,” Aisha reminded her. 

“I guess I did say that,” Tanya said. “I don’t know, I guess I haven’t really thought much about it in the last couple of days. When are you guys here until?”

“I’m catching a late flight tomorrow evening,” Aisha said. “Back to reality. I’m planning on sharing a cab to the airport with Zack and I know Tommy and Trini are leaving on Monday,” she added. 

“I can stay until Tuesday,” Katherine said. “But then I have to get back to work.” 

“Then I guess I have to leave by Tuesday as well. I’m not going to stay here without you,” Tanya said. 

Aisha shook her head. “I don’t want to think about any of us leaving right now. Let’s get to this wedding and have some fun!” 

“Make sure you tell Adam to bring some clothes to change into,” Kat said, throwing a pair of jeans into a shopping bag. “We’re doing the bonfire on the boardwalk thing after the reception tonight.”

Tanya nodded, hugging her friends and watching them slide into the jeep before she tossed her own set of clothes into the back seat of her rental car and headed off. 

The way from Katherine’s parents’ house to Adam’s house was very familiar and she drove around each turn intuitively, without the need of any assistance from the GPS. 

It didn’t take long before she was pulling into the driveway and knocking on the door, his mother embracing her fiercely and beckoning her inside. 

“Tanya, darling, how have you been?” She asked excitedly. 

“I’ve been very well, Mrs. Park,” Tanya answered, eagerly returning the embrace. “How about you and Mr. Park?” 

“My, you’re as gorgeous as ever!” She exclaimed. “Exactly how long has it been?” 

“Too long,” Tanya said softly. She turned when she heard Adam’s heavy footsteps jogging down the stairs and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him in his dress suit.

“Look at you two!” His mom squealed. “And I can’t believe that Skull, getting hitched right here in Angel Grove.” 

Tanya smiled as Adam reached for her hand. “Kat said to remind you to bring clothes for the bonfire,” she said. 

He held up his bag proudly. “We’d better go,” He said, darting a look at Tanya that clearly said he wanted to leave before his mom broke out the old camera. 

“Right, we don’t want to be late. It was nice to see you, Mrs. Park,” she said with a wave. 

“You kids have fun! And tell the others I said hello.” 

“I will,” Tanya assured her as Adam pulled her out the door. 

“That was nice,” Tanya said softly as she backed out of the driveway. 

“Oh, yeah, it was swell,” Adam muttered. 

Tanya laughed at his embarrassed expression. “You clean up nice,” she said, which only made him blush more with a mumbled, “So do you.” 

When they got to the reception hall, the lights were already dim and the wait staff was bringing out the appetizers. A hostess showed everyone where to go for the ceremony and Adam and Tanya moved to sit with their friends on Skull’s side of the venue. They waved to Bulk, who looked happy and a little nervous. 

Soon, everyone was standing to greet the bride and they watched the minister say some fancy words about love, the couple exchanged their vows and kissed and just like that, one of their friends was married. 

The whole crowd erupted into cheers and applause and Tanya thought she saw Bulk wiping a few tears from his eyes. Then Rocky mentioned how hungry he was and everyone laughed and headed back to the reception area. 

Tanya gulped, realizing that Adam was still holding her hand. 

“We’re sitting at different tables,” he commented when they went to read the place cards. 

Tanya frowned. “Well, at least I’m with the girls and you’re with Rocky and Tommy,” she said. 

Adam dutifully walked her to her table and said polite hellos to Aisha, Katherine, and Trini before heading to his table, which actually wasn’t too far away after all.  
Kat hugged her tightly before they sat down. “That was a beautiful ceremony,” she said.

“Her dress is so beautiful,” Trini added dreamily. 

After a few more minutes of idle small talk the DJ announced the bridal party and Bulk came clumsily through the door with his date. Another moment and everyone was hollering loudly as they greeted the happy couple for the first time as husband and wife. 

Tanya stared distractedly as they shared their first dance together. She didn’t realize how lost she was until the waiter was setting a plate in front of her. 

Trini rose from the table to talk to Jason and Zack and Rocky, Adam and Tommy stopped by their table with their plates half full. 

By that time many people had gotten up and moved to the dance floor and Tanya laughed at Aisha and Rocky’s purposefully exaggerated moves. 

Kat whined until Tommy agreed to dance with her and Tanya was folding her napkin on the table when she felt a tap at her shoulder. 

Her smile brightened when she saw Adam. “Are you going to ask me to dance?” 

“Do you want me to ask you to dance?” He asked. “I mean… um…” He sighed, holding a hand out to her.

She grinned, squeezing his outstretched hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor. They moved to the upbeat tune and Tanya glanced around and was amazed at how well Zack could move compared to their awkward swaying. Even Tommy was holding his own for someone who didn’t want to dance. 

Suddenly, the music changed to a slow ballad and their friends started pairing off. 

Tanya looked up at him nervously, but he just pulled her in, placing a hand casually at the small of her back, the other clasping her fingers and holding her hand against his chest.   
She smiled softly, holding onto his shoulder as they swayed to the rhythmic and romantic beat. She half wanted to turn to see where everyone else was, but she didn’t take her eyes off of his face, studying the light freckles on his cheeks and his comfortable half smile. 

The song continued and she leaned in closer, resting her head in the crook between his shoulder and neck. “Is this spot taken?” She asked quietly. 

“No,” he whispered. “It’s still yours.” 

She closed her eyes, taking in his familiar scent and nuzzling into his well-toned arms. He tightened his hold on her, drawing her in close and she could feel his breath on her face as she looked up at him, her heart pounding when he tilted his head closer to hers….

Then Skull’s loud chuckle rang in her ear and Adam pulled slightly away to shake his hand. 

“Congratulations!” She said, throwing her arms around him first, and then his new wife. 

Katherine, Rocky, Tommy, and the others quickly joined them and the DJ switched the pace to a much faster beat. Tanya rocked to the music with her group of friends, trying really hard not to think about what just almost happened.


	4. The Bonfire

At the boardwalk, Tanya sat with the girls while Tommy and Jason started to light the fire. She noticed Adam and Rocky sparring in the clearing on the other side of the fence, and Bulk and his date talking with Skull and Stephanie in a corner. Trini and Zack were huddled near the fire pit. 

After a few minutes, the fire caught on and started to spread. “We’d better go get the boys,” Kat said, gesturing over to Adam and Rocky. Tanya fell into step beside Katherine, the two arriving in the clearing just in time to see Adam pin Rocky. 

“I let him win,” Rocky said. 

“Do you want me next?” Adam asked, nodding at Tanya. 

Kat raised an eyebrow at Rocky, who snickered behind his hand. 

Tanya shook her head. “No way. I’m too out of practice. You’ll destroy me.” 

“Nah, I’ll go easy on you,” Adam promised. 

“Tanya, Tanya, Tanya,” Rocky started to chant. 

Katherine smiled encouragingly and Tanya groaned. “Oh, alright.” She moved into position, shaking his hand. 

His moves were as graceful as ever, and she tried not to get too distracted by his footwork. To her surprise, she managed to land a swift kick and it didn’t take long for her to begin to move in tandem with him. She blocked when she needed to and advanced when it was appropriate and suddenly, all the excitement and vigor of the old days overcame her and she was a hero again. 

Then Adam caught her wrist and pinned her hands behind her back. “See? You did great,” Adam said, his mouth close to her ear. “It’s just like riding a bicycle. You don’t just forget how to do it.” 

“I guess so,” Tanya said, her face beaming. 

Kat patted her on the back as the four made their way over to join the others at the bonfire. “You were fantastic,” she assured her, before walking away to take her place on the ground between Tommy and Aisha. 

“Just like old times, huh?” A voice said behind her, and she whirled around. 

“Skull!” She threw her arms around him. “Skull, this whole week has been so amazing. Thank you so much for everything.” 

“Thank you for joining us,” Stephanie said, placing her hand on her arm with a warm squeeze. 

“Where are you guys going to be living?” Tanya wondered aloud. “Here in Angel Grove?” 

Skull shook his head as they walked down the boardwalk. “Not Angel Grove. But just two towns over. We didn’t want to leave California.” 

“Our family’s here,” Stephanie explained. “And all of our friends.” 

Tanya smiled. “That’s nice.” She turned to Bulk. “And what about you? Your date to the wedding….?” 

“Marcie,” Bulk reminded her. 

“Right. Is that serious?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, it is,” Bulk said. 

“That’s so great,” Tanya said, reaching over to hug him too. “I’m really happy for you.” 

She thought for a moment. “I guess yours will be the next wedding we all get to come home to.” 

Bulk chuckled. “I don’t know about that,” he said. 

“But you know, the cool thing about home is you never really need a reason to come back to it,” Skull said before leading Stephanie over to the fire. 

Tanya crouched down to take her place between Adam and Rocky. Her eyes wandered around her friends, all sitting cuddled together in a giant circle around the bonfire. She stared into the flames, listened to the soft crackling. “You guys, promise me something,” she said, reaching for their hands. 

“What’s that?” Rocky asked, giving her fingers a squeeze. 

“Promise me we won’t all lose touch. That we can always come back to each other.” 

Tommy raised his soda can and the others did the same, murmuring their sentiments and agreements. 

Adam pulled her hand up to his face and kissed her knuckles softly. 

“I’m just really glad we had this week together,” Rocky told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in close. 

“Me too,” she said quietly. 

“I’m not looking forward to Aisha and Zack leaving tomorrow,” Adam said, tilting his head towards her. “When did you say you were staying until?” 

Her face fell. “I don’t know. Kat’s leaving on Tuesday. I guess I have to leave by then too.” 

“Why’s that?” Rocky asked. 

Tanya shrugged, staring into the fire again. “I’m not going to stay at her parents’ house without her, and I already lost my reservation at the hotel.” 

“Well, there’s other hotels,” Rocky pointed out. 

"Yeah,” Adam said. “If you really wanted to stay an extra couple of days, we could help you work something out.” 

She was quiet, still holding onto their hands as if she never wanted to let go. 

By the time everyone was heading to their cars, Katherine and Aisha had wandered back over to her. “We’re going to go turn in,” Kat said gently. “Are you going to give Adam a ride home?” 

Tanya nodded. “I’ll see you guys later,” she said. She turned to Adam and gestured with her head over to her car. 

Adam quickly fell into step beside her. “You remember the way?” 

“Of course,” she said, turning her key in the ignition. 

“This is the most fun I’ve had in a long time,” Adam commented as she drove through Angel Grove on instinct and memory. 

Tanya hummed her agreement, gazing thoughtfully at the trees and traffic lights ahead. All too soon, she was pulling up in front of Adam’s parents’ house and she put the car in park as she slid across the seat to hug him goodbye. 

He embraced her tightly and hesitated with his hand on the door handle. “Do you want to come inside for a little bit?” 

Her eyes widened in surprise. “Yeah,” she said softly. “Yeah, sure.”


	5. Chapter 5: Adam's Room

Tanya followed Adam up the walkway to this parents’ house, stopping to pull out her phone as he fumbled with the key. “I’m just going to text Kat to let her know where I am,” she explained. 

He opened the door, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder to lead her inside. “My folks are probably asleep by now, but we can hang out in my room so we don’t disturb them.” 

“You said you’ve been here about a month. Are you staying in your old room?” she asked.

He nodded as he started to climb up the stairs. “They accepted my application for my top choice in apartments, so I’ll be moving in like two weeks.” 

“Where’s that?” 

“Up town from here. On River Road, near the park.” He flicked on the lights and shut the door behind them.

Tanya sucked in a breath, covering her face with her hands.

“What is it?” He asked, his brow furrowed. “Is something wrong?” 

She shook her head. “It’s nothing. Just….. it’s exactly how I remember it,” she said quietly, taking in the karate trophies, band posters, pile of books sitting on top of the bookcase and the green and black plaid comforter on his bed. “All those hours we spent studying in your room, and it’s exactly the same,” she mused.

She turned to him with a soft smile. “Now it’s just like old times.” 

He grinned that charming, boyish smile that she knew so well. “Well, if you’re really feeling that nostalgic, I could use some help planning my curriculum for that class I’m teaching for Tommy at the university.” 

She wrinkled her nose. “Nah, I’m good.” 

He laughed. “What do you wanna do, watch a movie or something?” 

“That depends on if you’re still obsessed with horror and karate movies,” she said with an eyebrow raised. 

He shrugged. “We could do whatever you want,” he said. “Or…..” 

She looked up at him.

“We could finish that dance,” he suggested, a little shyly. 

“But there’s no music,” she said, already moving closer to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist and clasped her hand in his. 

He started to hum softly to the tune of the song they’d swayed to and she smiled, snuggling into him. “I think I was right here,” she murmured, leaning her head against his shoulder. 

“I think you were too,” he said softly, holding her hand against his chest. 

She sighed softly, breathing in his familiar scent and feeling his warmth. 

“This whole time here… it’s all been like magic,” she said, her voice quiet. 

“I know what you mean,” Adam murmured, resting his cheek on her forehead.

She leaned her head up to look at him, meeting his warm gaze and suddenly they weren’t dancing anymore. 

Her heart was pounding in her ears and she felt butterflies fluttering around in her stomach and for a moment it was no surprise to her at all that he still gave her butterflies. 

He looked at her intently, as if waiting for her to say something and she swallowed nervously. 

“Um, should we talk about this?” He asked, his voice almost a whisper. 

She shook her head. “I can’t…. I-I don’t know…” 

“Come on Tanya, it’s me,” he said, reaching out a hand to touch her face. “You can tell me anything.” 

“Like… how being back here has made me realize a few things about myself? And how I don’t want to leave on Tuesday and I still have feelings for you?” She said softly. 

His eyes searched her face for a moment, taking in her confession and then he was leaning forward, gently tilting her head back with both hands on her face and kissing her, much harder than he’d intended to do. 

She was frozen in place for a moment, her hands grasping his arms and then she was kissing him back, with all the emotion and longing she’d been feeling since she’d taken her first step back in Angel Grove and embraced him back at the Youth Center. 

“Adam…. It’s always been you,” she said when they finally pulled apart. 

“I’ve always loved you,” he whispered before kissing her again. 

She moved her hands up his arms, letting her fingers get tangled in his slightly overgrown locks and reveling in the way her own hair felt in his hands and then he pulled her closer, crushing her against his body and she couldn’t recall a time when he’d ever kissed her this desperately and she opened her mouth against him, letting him devour her as she pressed her hands to the back of his head. 

He lowered his mouth, kissing hungrily down her neck and making her feel things she’d never felt before as his mouth started to wander lower. 

“Adam,” she breathed. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, raising his head to look at her and breaking the contact between his lips and her skin. “I’m sorry. I’m stopping.” 

She looked at him, her eyes wide and her arms still entangled with his. “What if I don’t want you to?” She whispered shakily. 

“Then I won’t,” he whispered, his breath tickling her ear as he lowered his head to kiss the other side of her neck. 

She pressed herself further into him and she could feel his interest as they continued to kiss heatedly, chest to chest and she let him lower her into his bed as their wandering hands slipped under loose clothing. 

“Tanya,” he murmured breathlessly as he lowered his hand, touching her where he’d never touched her before and sucking in a breath as he felt her hand at the front of his pants. 

She pulled her face slightly away from his long enough to whisper “Do you have anything-?” 

He nodded, his face flushed and lips swollen from their kissing. “In the nightstand,” he said, his voice almost cracking as he reached into the drawer. 

She heard the tear of the package as he continued to kiss her, his hands on her body and she let him lean over her, clutching onto him tightly as she gave in to his push and pull.


	6. Chapter 6: Youth Center Again

She woke up the next morning wearing nothing but Adam’s green t-shirt, snuggled between the plaid comforter and his chest. 

She studied his angelic face as he stirred, mumbling “Good morning, beautiful,” and gently kissing her forehead with a sleepy smile. 

“Hey,” she said softly. 

He grinned wolfishly, twisting around and holding her wrists above her head in his hands. “Do you have any idea how many times I’ve pictured that exact scenario in my head?” he asked. 

She looked up at him. “Was it like you imagined?” 

He shook his head. “Uh-uh. It was way better.” 

She smiled, pushing his hair back from his face with her fingers. Her eyes caught the time on the digital alarm clock on his nightstand and she shot up suddenly in a panic. “We’ve got to get the airport, or we’re going to miss Aisha and Zack!” 

“Shoot,” he mumbled, rolling out of bed. 

Her hands groped the bed for all of her clothes and she dressed quickly, silently hoping no one would notice that she was still wearing the same outfit she’d worn to the bonfire last night. 

He moved to the closet, pulling on a clean sweatshirt and tossing a black and white plaid flannel to her. 

She caught it easily with a quizzical expression on her face. 

“Put that on,” he said. 

She smiled gratefully as she ducked into the garment, tying it in a knot at her waist. “How did you know?” 

He shrugged. “Because I know you,” he said, opening the door and ushering her out. 

They climbed into her rental car, and she pressed her foot down on the gas as they raced to the airport. 

“Reminds me of our Turbo days,” he joked. 

They arrived at the airport in record time and Tanya urged him through the sliding motion doors. “We have to hurry, or we’ll miss them!” 

She spotted their group of friends near the security checkpoint, all hugging and kissing and chattering. 

Within moments she was rushing into Aisha’s arms, embracing her fiercely. 

“You better keep in close contact,” Aisha warned her. 

“I will write to you all the time,” she promised. “I’ll send you those care packages from Nashville that you like so much.” 

“With the roasted peanuts and country cds?” Aisha asked. 

She nodded tearfully, trying not to think too hard about the expression on Adam’s face when she caught his gaze over Aisha’s shoulder. “And you better send me those magazines like you used to.” 

Both girls laughed until Rocky pulled them apart and then she was in Zack’s arms, casually telling him how nice it was to finally meet him and get to know him and exchanging phone numbers as she watched Adam and Rocky fiercely hug Aisha. 

Then their friends lugged their bags away and Kat was holding onto her hand tightly, leaning her head on her shoulder. She lightly patted her head, knowing that the hollow goodbye feeling would be worse the next day when the two of them had to part ways. 

The remaining friends started to head for the exit to the parking lot and Adam came over to them. “I’m going to the gym with the guys for a little while,” he said, putting an arm around Tanya’s shoulders. “Meet at the Juice Bar later?” 

Both girls nodded and he placed a swift kiss at the corner of Tanya’s mouth and squeezed Kat’s hand briefly before heading off. 

“Why don’t we just head to the Youth Center now and have lunch?” Kat asked. “Just the two of us?” 

“Sounds good,” Tanya said. 

She drove more carefully back to the Youth Center, Adam’s scent lingering in the passenger seat and for a moment she was so distracted by the memory of how he’d moved underneath the covers the night before that she almost missed the turn passed the school. 

Kat came over to her car when she finally pulled in and they walked hand in hand into the Youth Center, selecting their usual table from the old days. 

The guys were already in the gym setting up for their workout and they waved to them happily as they ordered burgers.

"I’m really going to miss this place,” Katherine said. 

Tanya poked absentmindedly at a fry. 

“Hey,” Kat said in a lowered voice. “I don’t mean to pry, but you didn’t come last night, did you? Were you with Adam the whole time?” 

She nodded silently, still staring down at her food. 

Kat studied her face cautiously. “Is everything okay….?” 

“I slept with him,” she admitted in a quiet voice, still not looking up. 

“Oh, Tanya,” Kat said, sliding her chair closer to hers and placing her hand on her arm. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, it’s just….. what’s going to happen the day after tomorrow when we leave?” 

“I don’t know,” her friend replied. “I guess only the two of you can decide that.” 

“We didn’t really get a chance to talk about it or anything,” Tanya mumbled. “I don’t even know if he wants to.” 

Katherine patted her hand comfortingly. “If I know Adam at all, I know he’s going to want to talk to you.” 

She finally raised her eyes to meet her friend, smiling gratefully. “I really missed this,” she said softly. “Us just having girl talk.” 

“Me too,” Kat said. “We’ll just have to make sure we each make more of an effort to stay in touch.” 

“For sure,” Tanya agreed. She thought for a moment. “Are you seeing someone in Washington at all?” 

Kat smiled. “There’s a guy. George. It’s pretty new.” 

Tanya leaned in closer to hear about George and the girls giggled as they talked. 

“Hey, what’s so funny?” Rocky asked as he came over to the table with Adam and Tommy. 

“Nothing,” the two girls said in unison, breaking into a new fit of laughter. 

Rocky rolled his eyes, slouching into an empty chair across from them. 

“I’ll be back in a minute with the drinks,” Tommy promised. 

Adam quickly took the chair next to Tanya, reaching across her to steal one of her fries. 

She swatted his arm playfully and they all laughed. 

Tommy returned a moment later, once again with all of their favorites. 

“How do you remember all that?” Tanya asked incredulously. “You got it right for all of us the other night too.” 

Tommy smiled. “Guess I’m just good like that.” He turned to Adam. “Semester starts in a couple of weeks. You ready for that class?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Adam said, waving him off. 

They fell into easy chatter as they caught up on each others’ lives, with Kat naming some extraordinary service dogs by name, Tommy talking about life in Reefside, Rocky and Adam excitedly planning their dojo and Tanya telling stories from her last tour. 

“Aw man,” Rocky said. “You guys are so great. When’s the last time it was just the five of us?” He wondered.

“When’s the next time it will be just the five of us?” Tanya asked quietly. 

They all got quiet for a moment until Rocky broke the awkward silence with a bad joke and then they were all laughing again. 

Tommy nudged Tanya with his foot and gestured silently away from the table. She followed him curiously into the hall, feeling an overwhelming sense of nostalgia creep over her as she remembered countless afternoons ducking into the dark hallway with her friends. 

“What’s up?” she asked. 

“I’m driving back to Reefside tonight,” he said softly. 

“Oh.” 

“I was wondering what your plans are.” 

She frowned. “You know, I really don’t know. I guess I’m going to have to leave on Tuesday when Kat leaves.” 

He nodded. “Alright…. just. Reefside is not that far, you know? I’m only about a forty-five minute drive away, just in case you decide to stay a little longer. And I could get back here just as easily, if you need anything.” 

She smiled. “Thanks, Tommy.” 

“I know what it’s like. You think you’re on one path and then suddenly you pick up and do something totally different. It can be scary. But you know, it’s a lot easier with friends, huh?” 

She threw her arms around him, closing her eyes as he hugged her tightly to his chest. “You always know what to say when any of us need to hear it. I think that’s your real super power.” 

She pulled back when she heard a slight cough and raised her head to see Adam standing in the doorway. “Hey,” she said. 

“Hey,” he said back, shuffling his feet. “Can we talk?” 

She nodded. “Yeah.” 

He smiled in relief. “Do you wanna go for a walk?” 

She smiled back. “Yeah,” she said again.


	7. Chapter 7: At The Park

It was getting dark by the time they arrived at the Angel Grove Park. For a moment, Tanya’s mind was filled with more memories from the past; brightly colored streaks and adrenaline rushes, the clinking of metal and the exhilaration of jumping up and down in triumph. 

Adam held her hand as they moved into the clearing and her thoughts changed to other glimpses from another life; private lessons by the lake, picnics in the grass, stolen kisses in the moonlight.

“Gosh, you’re beautiful,” he murmured with a dreamy look on his face. 

She blushed, trying to hide her wide smile as she looked down at their conjoined hands. It was easy to fall into step beside him as they walked slowly, a slight breeze cool on her face, his fingers comfortably entwined with hers. 

“It’s nice tonight,” she commented. 

He smiled. “Where were you, just now?” 

She sighed. “Just thinking about the last time we were here. Alone.” 

He grinned. “Ah, the good old days. When it was easier to impress a girl with a date in the park for a poor sap who couldn’t hold an after school job because he was off saving the world somewhere.” 

She laughed lightly. “Hey, those dates were always lots of fun!” 

He smiled wistfully. “They sure were.” 

“Adam, why did we break up?” she asked suddenly, her voice almost a whisper as she looked up at him. 

He stopped walking, still held her hand. “I don’t know,” he said softly, running his fingers over her knuckles. “I don’t think we did. I guess we just drifted apart.” 

She was silent for a moment, processing his answer and thinking that it had to be an accurate one, seeing as how she couldn’t remember a specific reason herself. 

“Well, if we didn’t officially break up, then I guess that means that technically I’m still your girl,” she joked to break the awkward silence. 

“You’ll always be my girl, Tanya,” he said quietly. 

She looked up at him with wide eyes, and swallowed thickly, her heart suddenly beating fast. “So I guess we should talk about last night, huh?” 

“Probably,” he murmured, brushing his fingers through her hair and tucking a strand behind her ear. He let his hand trail down her shoulder, his fingers idly stroking her arm. 

She closed her eyes, still unsure what to say. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. 

She shook her head. “I can’t concentrate with you touching me like that,” she whispered, letting go of his hand. 

“Why’s that?” 

She didn’t say anything. 

He moved a few steps closer, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. “How do you feel?” he whispered, a little huskily, his lips ghosting against the shell of her ear. 

“I feel safe,” she murmured, leaning into him. 

“You are safe,” he said. 

“I feel like I just want to hold onto you for as long as I can,” she said quietly. 

He ducked his face into the crook of her neck. “So do it.” 

“Oh, Sweetie….” She whispered, tightening her hold on him. 

“Sweetie…” He smiled wistfully. “You haven’t called me that in a really long time.” 

She sighed. “I guess I haven’t even called you in a really long time.” 

He pulled away long enough to look her in the eyes. “That’s going to change now, right?” 

She nodded. 

“Good.” He took her hand again, slowly leading her along the lake. 

They walked in silence for a few moments and it felt so good just to hold his hand that she didn’t feel the need to say anything else. 

“Hey, Tanya,” he said slowly. “I’ve been thinking about something.” 

“What is it?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

He took a deep breath. “What if I came back to Nashville with you?” 

Her eyes widened. “But… but what about your class? Aren’t you supposed to be teaching this semester? And the dojo—and---“ She stopped when she realized his eyes were sincere. 

“Adam… Actually… I was thinking that I might…. spend some time here. In Angel Grove.” 

He nodded, taking in her words. “Is that what you really want to do?” 

Her eyes teared up and she sniffed softly. 

“Aw, shoot, Tanya, don’t cry,” he said, wrapping his arms around her. “Come here.”

The tears spilled down her cheeks and she ducked her head into his chest, trying to swallow her shaky sobs.

“Ssshhhhh, it’s okay,” he murmured, lightly stroking her hair. “We’ll figure it out.” 

“I want to stay here, I really do,” she cried. “But I’m so confused. How can I just pick up my life and start over?” 

“I’ll help you,” he promised. “You rocked it the first time.” 

She gave him a half smile, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand. “That was before. I had no real obligations. What about my apartment in Tennessee, all my stuff? My career? Everything? How can I just come back, what am I going to do here?” 

“I don’t know, Tanya. You can do anything. You can ask Tommy about some admin stuff at the university, or help out me and Rocky at the dojo, go back and see if anything’s available at the radio station, or heck, why don’t you just move your singing career back here?” 

She sniffled, taking in a shaky breath. 

“I’m going to help you. Rocky, Tommy, we’ll all help you. You’re only twenty-three, Tanya. You’re not eighty-three. You can start over. And you don’t have to decide all that stuff right now.” 

“You make it sound so simple,” she said. 

“It doesn’t have to be hard,” he replied. “What are you so afraid of? Is it me? What, do you have a boyfriend back in Nashville I don’t know about?” 

“No!” She insisted. “No, Adam….. there hasn’t been anyone else,” she whispered. “It’s always been you.” 

“Then what is it?” He asked, leaning down to kiss her. “Is it this?” 

She kissed him back, closing her eyes as their lips touched softly. 

“What do you want, Tanya?” He asked hoarsely, looking into her eyes, his forehead against hers. 

“I want you,” she breathed, gazing up at him pleadingly. “I just want you.” 

“I want this,” he whispered, closing his mouth over hers again. 

“Me too,” she said into his mouth. 

They kissed for a few long moments, their hands in each other’s hair. 

“It’s going to be okay,” he promised when she pulled away, his arms still around her. 

“I know.” She smiled sheepishly. “I promise I won’t get so emotional every time we do that,” she said. 

“You mean, we’re going to do that again?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

She grinned, punching him playfully in the arm.

“Hey, I got you to smile,” he pointed out. 

“You always do,” she said. 

He kissed her forehead softly. “I’ll tell you what. You help me move into my new place in a couple of weeks, and I’ll come back to Nashville with you to get your stuff.” 

She nodded. “I just have to figure out what I’m going to do in the meantime. I can’t exactly stay at Kat’s parents’ house without her there.” 

“Stay with me. I bet Rocky would let you leave some things at his place until we find you an apartment. We’ll figure it out.” 

“Okay,” she whispered. 

His eyes brightened and he smiled wide, hugging her so close he was swinging her. “Yesssssss.” He kissed her again.

“How is this going to work?” she asked. 

“Come back to my place and I’ll show you,” he murmured. 

“I mean…. What about when I go on tour in November?” 

He shrugged. “I’ll come with you.” 

“But what about teaching your class?” 

“So, I’ll just spend the holidays on tour with you. The rest of the time, we’ll just make it work. Facetime and stuff.” 

She threw her arms around him, her eyes sparkling. “You’re incredible, you know that?” 

He caught her easily with a laugh. “Feel better?” 

“Mmmm-hmmmm,” she murmured, leaning in for another kiss. 

He deepend the kiss, his hands sliding to her waist and she tightened her arms around his neck, sighing softly as she pressed into him. 

“So…. my place?” He asked, kissing along her neck. 

“Mmmm-hmmmm,” she said again.


	8. A New Place

Tanya held onto Katherine fiercely, her tears streaking down her face.

“I’m going to miss you so much!” Her friend cried, hugging her just as tight.

“I know,” Tanya murmured. “I’m going to miss you, too. But I’m going to come visit you in D.C. soon,” she promised. 

“You better,” Kat said. “I’m going to hold you to it.” 

She sighed. “We’re going to talk all the time, right Kat?” 

Katherine nodded as they slowly pulled away, grabbing onto her hand. “Listen to me,” she said quietly. “I am so proud of you for what you’re doing. And I want you to have everything you’ve ever wanted.” 

A fresh wave of tears spilled over and she squeezed her friend’s hand just as Adam and Rocky came right up to them, throwing their arms around the pair in a group hug. 

The girls giggled, eagerly welcoming their friends’ embrace and holding onto them for a moment. 

“You’d better go, or you’ll miss your flight,” Rocky said gently. 

Kat nodded, sniffling slightly. “I love you guys. So much.” She smiled bravely, placing Tanya’s hand in Adam’s. “Take care of each other,” she said softly. 

“We will,” Adam said as they all waved goodbye. 

They stayed near the window in their terminal at the airport, watching until Kat’s plane was in the air. 

“Hey, you going to be okay?” Rocky asked, placing a firm hand on Tanya’s shoulder. 

She nodded. “Yeah. It won’t be like last time. We’re all going to stay together.” 

“Good,” he grinned. “Speaking of that……. I want you guys to come with me.” 

Adam turned his head to him with a quizzical expression on his face. “Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see,” Rocky said. 

Adam climbed into Tanya’s rental car and they followed Rocky’s blue cruiser through town, along the lake and to the border of Angel Grove Park. 

Tanya raised an eyebrow to Adam when they pulled over on the side of the road, but Adam just shrugged. “Who knows.” 

Rocky motioned for them to follow him. “It’s just on the other side of the park here,” he murmured. 

“What is?” Tanya wondered loudly. “Rocky, where are we going?” 

“There,” Rocky said proudly, gesturing with an open hand to a large apartment complex. He entered the building, pressing a button on the elevator and ushering them inside. “I hope you didn’t sign your lease yet,” he said to Adam as they walked down a short hall. 

He turned a key, opened a door and yanked both of them by their wrists, pulling them into a space. “Three bedroom loft, overlooks the lake. Utilities included. About a five minute drive to our dojo and anywhere else in the city you want to go.” 

Tanya’s jaw dropped open as she took in their surroundings. 

Adam ran to the window, gazing out at the lake. “It’s a way better view than where I was planning on moving,” he said softly. “How did you find this place?” 

Rocky shrugged. “My lease is up in a couple months so I’ve been casually looking to see what else is out there. My uncle told me about this place and it seemed worth checking out. I can’t do it without roommates, though.” 

Adam nodded. “This is unbelievable. I’m in, for sure.” 

“Sweet!” Rocky clapped his hands, turning to Tanya, who was still staring wide-eyed up the staircase with her hands over her mouth. 

Adam walked up to her, placing a gentle hand at the small of her back. “What do you think, Tanya?” 

“I think it’s perfect,” she whispered. 

“Is that a yes?” Rocky asked. 

She turned to him, her expression soft. “Can I have the bedroom behind the stairs?” 

“Yes, yes, of course!” Rocky exclaimed. “You can have anything you want, just say yes!” 

She nodded. “Yes,” she said quietly. 

The boys ran over to her and hugged her so hard they almost knocked her over. She laughed, closing her eyes as she hugged back just as hard. “This is amazing,” she said. “Rocky, I don’t know how to thank you.” 

He shook his head. “The only thing that matters is we’re all together.” 

“Thank you.” She kissed him lightly on his cheek. 

Adam ran swiftly up the stairs to check out the loft area. “I get the bedroom up here!” He called. 

Rocky laughed. “Sweet! That means I get the master bedroom.” 

Tanya slowly climbed the stairs, gazing at every inch of the place as she went. She stopped in Adam’s doorway, taking in the excitement in his eyes and that boyish smile that tugged at her heart every time. 

“Think the walls are big enough for all the posters in my old room?” He asked, cocking his head to one side in a gesture that made her heart melt. 

She nodded. “And your trophies will look great in the corner over there,” she said, smiling happily. 

He walked over to her, wrapping her up in his arms. “I told you it would all be okay,” he murmured, placing a soft kiss against her hair. 

She leaned into him, holding him tight. “And you were right,” she said, still smiling. “You always are.” 

He moved his hand up her arm to her face, gently tilting her head back and kissing her lips. 

“Hey! We gotta get some rules going about hanky panky in our place!” Rocky called up the stairs, his eyes twinkling. 

Adam laughed. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

She nodded, laughing as Rocky charged up the stairs and tackled them both in another bear hug. “Yes,” she breathed. “I’m sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has read, liked, favorited or commented! This is the end of this story, but check back soon for a sequel I’m working on. It’s called Road Trip. Adam goes to Nashville to bring Tanya back home to Angel Grove!


End file.
